Moffun
|-| Kami Jewel (S4) = |katakana = モフン |romaji = Moffūn |age = Unknown |Species = Creature of the Garden of Light |gender = Male |birthday = 30th of July |Zodiac = Leo ♌|Height = 1'70 cm (Human Form) 1'73 cm (Kami Jewel Form) 0'40 cm (Mascot Form) |hair color = Tourquise (Idol Appareance) Red Sand (Kami Jewel) |eye color = Dark-Blue |family = Laura Hasegara (sister) |home = Parajuku |occupation = Idol Manager & Prince of the Garden of Light |brand = Pandora Hearts |seiyuu = Romi Paku |type = Pop |manager = Himself}}Moffun (モフン) or Moffurun Albert William Frederic Tarōmaru Sadaharu Prince of the World (モフルン アルバート ウィリアム フレデリック ターマル セーダール プリンス オフ ス ウォールド) is a Manager and an Idol from PriPara Idol Academy. He's the Manager of H✰ppiness B♡uquet and the Prince of the Garden of Light. He's the holder of the Pop Kami Jewel. His representitve color is Golden and his favorite brand is Pandora Hearts. He's the second character of Xesc13primero. Appareance Human Form In his human form he has tourquise short hair, dark blue orbed eyes and has a slightly tanned skin. Mascot Form He's a little mascot of two dark blue orbed eyes, cream color, green tourquise color as fur and two big ears. Kami Jewel He has excited dark blue eyes, red sand hair color and white skin. Personality He's a high-pride and childish mascot but he always protects Seto from all the danger so he's by his side. History He like Seto doesn't remember his past but he says that he has dreams and thanks to that dreams he remembered some scenes of his past like for example that he's Laura's older brother. In the Meeting-Arc, he appeared after the awakening of Seto in the Ancient Temple of Promania. Laura and Seto went back to the temple in search for answers of what happened and who was Seto 'cause he didn't knew anything, nor he's name or who was he and they found a big Kami Jewel where Moffun came from after Seto touching it. Relationships * Seto Vessalius: He's the closest one to Seto apart from Laura. He's always with him because he's his guardian so his duty is to protect him from danger at all costs. * Laura Hasegawa: She's his little sister and although they fight sometimes they're really get very well. After knowing they were brothers their relationship became more closer. * Alice: Their relationship is currently unknown. * Chikane Shirakawa: They seem to know each other from the past (s. XVII) when Seto was still a human. Trivia * He ends his phrases with "-moffu". * He's super-mega-rich so he can afford all what he wants or Seto and Laura wants. That's the reason why he have all one floor of the Deluxe Rooms in the academy. * He's always along with Seto and is over-protective with him. * He's the manager of Happiness Bouquet. * Is revealed that he's Mr. W and Willy in Episode 341. * When he's in his Kami Jewel form he is a super famous Pop Star of Promania called William Alexandrescu. * He loves the Wine. Others Lives List: [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Moffun/Lives Moffun/Lives] Category:Manager Category:H✰ppiness B♡uquet Category:Xesc13primero Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Pop Idol Category:Original Characters Category:Pandora Hearts User Category:Prince Category:Idol Category:Idols Category:Kami Jewels Category:Male Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Moffun